sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Liam and Blade: The Zarvok Journey (Canon RP with Joshua the Hedgehog)
This is a Private Roleplay between Alexneushoorn and Joshua the Hedgehog. As the title suggests, this RP will be Canon. Story Almost a year after the events of Liam and Blade: Superstar Saga, Liam and Blade have made a home in the 2010's, and work as Heroes for Hire. One day, their help is requested by The Jkirk Federations, so Liam and Blade set off for Downunda to help their client. Will the Monteiro Brothers be able to complete their task, or will their journey end in misery? Find out in this epic quest. Characters Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorn Blade Eastwood/Alexneushoorn Lucas Pierpoint Vincent/Alexneushoorn Joshua Sentrium Burns/Joshua the Hedgehog Adex Zarvok Burns/Joshua the Hedgehog Chapter I: A Plea From Jkirk (Who's going first? .3.) (You, I guess.) ('Kay) It was a peaceful morning in the civilian installation known as Genesis City, the planetary capital of the Jkirk Federations on Mobius, civilians going through their normal routine as the morning progresses. At the city center, two indiviudals were visiting the city; Adex Zarvok Burns and his son; Joshua Sentrum Burns. Currently, these two well-known figures were walking upon the sidewalk. Meanwhile, in the Eurish city of Imsterdim, in an abandoned warehouse, the Monteiro Brothers Liam and Blade were living. In 2016, they settled in it and decided to work as Heroes for Hire. Liam and Blade had already tackled some small time jobs, and were now ready for the big work. Blade was currently training by lifting weights. Blade: One day, I'm gonna be as strong as my old dad Tails, I can promise you that. Liam: *chuckles* I'm sure he would've been proud of you right now. Blade: Yeah, I bet. Let's train some more. Liam: Alright. I'm gonna go to the shooting range. Blade nodded as he continued lifting weights. Liam then walked to the shooting range to continue working on his shooting skills. (Now I gotta think of a villain for the four to handle. .3.) (Yea.) (Hm... I think I have an idea) (Lay it on me, Colonel Kirk!) (It's captain, you bum XP . Anyways, I was thinking of having someone have weapons designed specifically to disable electronics {EMPs in a way}, and is a exceptional hacker, which would be perfect for Jkirk) (Sounds like a great idea for a villain. What should we call them?) (That's the part I'm having problems with @3@) (I'll think of a name then.) ('Kay) (How about Danny May?) (Eh, wynut. .3.) (Alright. Continue, I guess.) ('Kay.. wait, who's going to play the character? .3.) Adex and his son had walked to the city center of Genesis, looking around at the many citizens going on their daily lives and such. "Hm.. it's nice to see that our capital is prospering nicely." Adex thought to himself. (Idk.) (internally) (I guess I'll play Danny.) (Okee .3 .) Suddenly, all electricity in Genesis City was disabled. Adex, Joshua, along with the civilians within the city were surprised by the sudden power outage. "A power outage? That's strange.." Adex said. Not long after the electricity was disabled, a video message appeared on one of the skyscrapers. ???: Hello, people of Genesis City and members of The Jkirk Federations. My name is Danny May, evil mastermind and soon to be ruler of Mobius. I have weapons that are able disable electronics, which gives me an advantage in defeating you, as you Jkirkians are dependent on advanced technology, so this will make it much easier to defeat you. (So wait if the power is out, how is the video playing? XP) (Through a special backup generator that only Danny can activate. :3) (It was a joke but thanks for explaining anyway XD) Adex and Joshua looked at each other, both are a bit annoyed, as the law enforcement of the city tried to keep the citizens of Genesis City calm and not going into a sudden panic. So far, they are successful. "EMPs? You mean to tell me a evil mastermind has an entire arsenal of EMPs? That can pose a slight problem.." Adex thought to himself, as he continued to look up at the video transmission. Danny: So prepare for war, Adex. You and your kid are powerless without your electronics! *laughs* The video transmission then ended. "..Well then. So that's a thing now." Joshua said, looking at his father. "Indeed.. if he is threatening to go to war with the Federations, there will be no amount of Electromagnetic Pulses that'll stand in our way." Adex said. Meanwhile, back in Imsterdim, Liam and Blade were still training. Liam was still at the shooting range and Blade was still lifting weights. Emergency Services over at Genesis City immediately began working to turn back on the power over at Genesis City, while also trying to determine the cause of it's sudden blackout. Meanwhile, Joshua and Adex began to make their way over at Fort Jkirk to discuss what to do when dealing with Danny. At Fort Jkirk, Colonel Lucas Pierpoint Vincent was helping other higher ups maintain order and peace at the Fort. Lucas: Whoever caused this blackout will be punished for causing mayhem in Genesis City! Quentin Jr. (Yes, he's in this too.)(Screaming Occurs): Agreed. They need to be put on trial for their malovelent intentions! Within the hour or so, Joshua and Adex make it to the Fort, as he calls for an emergency meeting in the War-Room with the Generals, as well as Lucas. Lucas sat at the War-Room table with Adex, Joshua and the Generals. He had Quentin Jr. sitting on the table in front of him. "Everyone, I have brought you here to discuss about the unfortunate incident at Genesis City, which I assume most of you know what occured." Adex said. Lucas: Yes. An power outage has occured, and apparently it's a declaration of war. "Indeed. And the poor fool decided to publically announce his name, so we are able to look up any records in our database about this individual." Adex said. "Sir, wouldn't he try to hack into our database to erase said records?" Lester asked. "Yes, but the Database is highly difficult to hack. Not downright impossible mind you, but it's still difficult." Adex replied. Suddenly, a scientist ran into the War Room. Scientist: Mr. Burns! Someone hacked into our Database and erased some files! They also vandalized your page by leaving a message that says 'YOU SUCK' in big letters! "Relax, I have a feeling that those files will be returning shortly." Adex said. "..Sir, you seem calm about all this, our database has just been hacked into." Jordan (the three star general) said to Adex. Adex looked at Jordan "Have you forgotten about our recovery protocol?" Quentin Jr.: Recovery protocol? What's that? "In the event of an unauthorized protocol, a separate database only known by the highest of officials that includes the same information as the hacked one, will either be manually or automatically revert the edits on the known database. And since only the Generals and I know about it... and you too Colonel since you're in here, no one else has any knowledge on this database." "..Oh right. That's one of our failsafes in the event of a hack on our main database." Jordan said. "Indeed. In fact, I practically knew the database will be hacked into. If Danny managed to cut the power in Genesis City, there's no doubt he could hack into the database as well. Which is why I already had General Marisa here to gather the data before the meeting." Adex said. Quentin Jr.: That's really smart of you, sir! Lucas: I agree with Quentin Jr.. Although, I have the feeling that despite our best efforts, defeating Danny will be a big challenge. "Yes, indeed. It will take a bunch of our resources just to locate this bastard." Adex said. "..Or.. we could enlist the help of an outside force to assist us." Joshua said. Lucas: Joshua is right, we could enlist the help of an outside force to assist us. And I think Joshua knows someone who could help us. "..I see." Adex said, before turning to his son. "Who did you have in mind?" He asked. "I know a couple of... 'Heroes for Hire'.. at least that's how they're both officially known, that can assist us in this endeavor." Joshua answered. Lucas: That's not a bad idea. Do you have a way to contact them? "In fact I do." Joshua replied. "Well then, you should pay them a visit, son. We could use the help." Adex said. Lucas: Yes. It's gonna be hard using our birds to get there, though, since Danny's got EMP esque weapons. "..Can he disable something in orbit?" Joshua asked. Lucas: I don't think he can. "Indeed. He'd need something to fly it up into the atmosphere and enter orbit. I doubt he has anything like that.. alright Son, I'll provide a TA-650 for transportation. Get these two 'Heroes for Hire' for us." Adex said. "It'll be done." Joshua said, before leaving the meeting room. Meanwhile, back in Imsterdim, Liam and Blade were still training. Blade: Alright...This...is...enough... *puts down weights* Liam: Agreed, this is enough training for now. Liam put down his pistol and shooting range gear. Liam: So, what now? Blade: I guess relax for a bit. Liam nodded and he and Blade sat down on the couch to play on their ShayStation 4. Minutes pass, and Joshua is currently within a TA-650 Aerostat within Mobius' orbit. The crew of the aerostat try to pinpoint Blade and Liam's current position, but still don't know exactly where they are. The crew would notice that Liam and Blade were in Imsterdim, Eurish as it appeared on screen. "We've located the two individuals. We'll lock the coordinates to your drop pod." The captain of the aerostat said to Joshua, of which he nodded in response as he made his way to a drop pod. Upon reaching said drop pod, he waits until the Captain inputs the coordinates so he could launch it. Several seconds pass, and Joshua launches the Drop Pod. Liam and Blade were still playing their ShayStation. The Drop Pod goes into reentry as it enters Mobius' atmosphere. If the facility Liam and Blade were in had any radar or detection system, it might alert them of the incoming object. Suddenly, the radar began beeping. Blade heard it and quickly ran over to the radar to check it out. Liam: What's going on? Blade: There's an object coming our way! Liam: I just hope it won't destroy our base! A couple of minutes pass, and the Drop Pod lands inside the base. It wasn't intended to cause damage, but due to it's speed, it might leave a hole in the ceiling. Liam: ...Well, it didn't destroy our base. Blade: But it made a big hole in our f**king ceiling! The hatch on the Drop Pod then suddenly pops off, allowing Joshua to get out of the pod, his back facing the two. "If this is the place, why the hell did they have me land INSIDE it?" He thought to himself, looking around. Blade: Whoa, it's Joshua! Hey, dude! Joshua turned to face them. "Ah, hello you two." He said to them, noticing the hole in the ceiling. "..Uh.. yeah I'm sorry about that, I didn't know they were going to send me inside the place." Blade: It's okay, we'll fix that, and get rid of your little spaceship. Liam: What brings you to our base in Imsterdim? "I've actually came for your help. A situation is developing in our territories, and my father wishes to seek some support."He replied to Liam. Liam: I see. Well, we can help, right, Blade? Blade: Yes. We're now Heroes for Hire, and we're willing to do any crimebusting work for a small price. "I see.. have you two ever heard of Danny May?" He asked them. Blade: Yes. He's an expert hacker and EMP Gun developer. He uses these EMP Guns to disable electronics in a large metropilan area to attack it later. To avoid being caught by authorities, he roams from town to town. No one knows where he's hiding. "Hm.. I see. In that case, we're going to need your assistance even more then.. do you know one of his manufacturing facilities, or a potential candidate?" Blade: Yes, we do. Blade walked over to a large supercomputer and began working on it. Blade: One of his manufacturing facilities is located in Westopolis, Northamer, in an abandoned toy store. Law enforcement there has received reports that strange lights and sounds are coming from the building at night, but they never found anything because the toy store would always be empty when the law enforcement arrived. That's a place where he might be hiding. "I see.. that city is under the control of the United Federation however. Which means my father can't send in troops to search.. which means I guess we're gonna have to do it." He said. Liam: Of course we can do it! Right, Blade? Blade: Indeed! I'm even willing to do this job for free! Let me get my equipment and then we're set! Liam: Okay, I will get some equipment too. Liam and Blade then went to their armory to get first aid kits, radio communicators, armored clothing and a bunch of guns. Blade also grabbed his robot bunny R.A.B.B.I.T.. They then came back to Joshua. Blade: Okay, we're ready! "Alright. Do you have any kind of transportation we could use?" He asked. Blade: Yes, we have a plane we can use. It's called the Eastwood Jet. Liam: Let me lock all the doors in the base and then we're good to go. Liam locked all the doors and used a repair gun to fix the hole in the roof. Liam: There we go. We'll remove this spaceship later. Blade: Let's go to the hangar. Liam and Blade walked to the hangar. In the hangar, there was the Eastwood Jet, the Eastwood Helicopter and an incomplete aircraft. Joshua walked into said Hangar, and looked at the three aircraft that were displayed before him. "Hm.. interesting.." Liam: I know, it's interesting. Blade's an expert mechanic, this is a skill he inherited from his old father, Tails Prower. With this skill, Blade is able to make various vehicles like these, and he can also craft ammunition for his guns. Blade: Yep. I use all the skills I have to my advantage to fight crime. Anyways, let's get on the Eastwood Jet. Blade loaded all of his and Liam's equipment in the plane's storage and got into the pilot seat as Liam got into the front passenger seat. "I see.." He said. "Hm.. Tails Prower? The last name sounds familiar.." He thought to himself, as he boarded the jet, looking at it's interior. Blade: Seatbelts on! Liam and Blade put on their seatbelts. Joshua decided to take an available seat, and put his seatbelt on as well. Blade: Everyone's buckled up? Good. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Take off! Blade started up the plane, a hatch in the base opened, the plane started gaining momentum and it flew into the sky. The hatch automatically closed itself after the plane went through it. "Well, guess we're off to Westopolis then." Joshua thought to himself. After about 6 to 12 hours of flying, the trio arrived in Westopolis. Blade landed the plane at a small airfield. He shut off the plane engine and he and Liam got out. They grabbed their equipment from the storage. Joshua exited the aircraft as well. His equipment was already on him so he was able to get out quickly. (Probably should separate the chapters now o3o) (On it.) Blade locked the plane after Joshua had exited it. They then walked off into Westopolis. Chapter II: The Search For Danny May Liam, Blade and Joshua walked through Westopolis before eventually finding the abandoned toy store Blade had tracked down. Blade: *whispers* Alright, this is the place... Blade gets out his Pump Shotgun and Liam gets out a Carbine Rifle. Liam and Blade got their backs against a wall. Blade: *whispers* Okay, on my mark...3...2...1...Go! Blade bust down the door and discovered an EMP manufacturing operation. Blade: We found them! It's go time! Liam and Blade began firing at the enemies, who only posessed pistols and Micro SMG's for weapons. Joshua had his C-T59 Plasma Rifle equipped, firing at any hostiles as he tried to get into cover. His shots were only aimed at places that would incapacitate and not intentionally kill. Liam and Blade did the exact same thing as Joshua, as Liam and Blade only kill when absolutely neccessary. Eventually, all the enemies were taken out. Blade walked up to one and grabbed him. Blade: Where is Danny May? Goon: H-He's currently not here! Blade: Where did he go?! Goon: He told us he was gonna get drunk and get laid at the Caramel Ice Gentlemen Strip Club! Blade: Thank you. Liam, Joshua, let's head over to the Caramel Ice Gentlemen Strip Club. Blade tossed the goon to the ground and the trio left the toy store. After they left, the goon contacted Danny May. Danny: Hello? Goon: Boss, Joshua Sentrium Burns along with two gunmen were at the manufacturing plant and took us out! They're on their way to the club! Danny: Thank you for the information. I'll be taking my leave. Danny hung up, got into an armored car with pitch black windows together with some bodyguards and left. About 10 minutes later, Liam, Joshua and Blade arrived. They entered the club. Liam: Do you see him, Blade? Blade: I don't even know what he looks like. Do you see him, Joshua? Joshua would have stayed at the abandoned toy store so he may destroy any equipment there and prevent reinforcements from coming in.. he also would've made sure the individuals in there kept quiet. (Alex, please try to refrain from doing these kinds of incidents so my character can properly respond before deciding whether to go or not .3.) (Fine...I am a little irritated right now, so I can't take a lot of criticism at the moment...) (That wasn't criticism XD) (I see. Also, I've calmed down after going on a mini rant to myself. Anyway, continue?) (to the reply I made above . 3 .) Blade: ...Apparently Joshua isn't here. Looks like we'll have to search for Danny May ourselves. Blade walked over to the bar. Blade: Excuse me, have you seen Danny May? Bartender: Danny May? He just left 10 minutes ago. Where he went, I don't know. Blade: Well, that's just great...Thanks anyway. Bartender: You're welcome. Liam and Blade left the club to regroup with Joshua. Joshua was waiting outside of the abandoned toystore. Local authorities were there as well to arrest the individuals in the toystore. Liam: Looks like you've taken care of business here. "Indeed. That's one of his operations taken down.. did you apprehend Danny?" Liam: Sadly, we did not. He left the club long before we got there. "I see.. well, at least one of his operation facilities are downed. The law enforcement here will make sure to keep the place from being entered again." Liam: That's a good thing. So, what's the plan, Blade? Blade: I think this is where my robot pet bunny comes in handy. I'll get him. Blade got out his robot pet bunny, R.A.B.B.I.T.. (If you wanna know what R.A.B.B.I.T. looks like, go to Blade's page.) He pressed his nose, causing him to activate. Blade put R.A.B.B.I.T. on the ground. R.A.B.B.I.T.: Hello, Master Blade. How can I be of service? Blade: Hello, R.A.B.B.I.T.. We need your help to find Danny May. Where do you think he is? One of R.A.B.B.I.T.'s ears turned into a sattelite disk. R.A.B.B.I.T.: Processing...Danny May....Location discovered! Location: Binge Mallton Hotel in Westopolis. "That was awfully quick.. well, no time to waste. We must get there immediately." R.A.B.B.I.T.: I'll turn myself into a car to get there quicker. R.A.B.B.I.T. turned himself into a car. Liam and Blade got in. Joshua proceeded to enter the car as well.. a little uncomfortable at first but got used to it pretty quickly. Blade then proceeded to drive towards the Binge Mallton Hotel. Once they got there, they got out the car and R.A.B.B.I.T. turned into a human man. R.A.B.B.I.T.: There we go. We're here. The group entered the hotel. Blade: Excuse me, we're looking for Danny May. Do you know which room he's in? Receptionist: Yes, he's in room 12. Blade: Okay, thank you. Joshua decided to take point as they headed to room 12. His M7-Z1 was within his left hand as they approached the room. The blades weren't active however. Liam and Blade got out their pistols. Liam: *whispers* We'll attack on your signal, Joshua. Joshua nodded as he attempted to kick the door open. If successful, he would activate his Dark and Anti Matter blades for his sword. Danny was startled by this. Liam and Blade aimed their pistols at him. Blade: Danny May, you're under arrest. Danny: No way! Danny fired his EMP Pistol, causing all electricity in the building to shut down. R.A.B.B.I.T. shut down as well. Blade: R.A.B.B.I.T.! Nooooo! Danny: So long, suckers! Danny made a run for the balcony. Joshua's Chaos Shield fortunately prevented any of his devices from getting disabled, however it greatly reduced the effectiveness of said shield. As Danny tried to make a run to the balcony, Joshua ran after him, his sword in hand. Danny quickly dove off the balcony, into a trash container. He quickly got out of it, stole a car and drove off. Joshua quickly pursued him, using his LVRA Jetpack to get off of the Balcony and pursue him. Liam and Blade sighed, picked up R.A.B.B.I.T. and ran downstairs, trying to find Joshua. Meanwhile, Danny noticed Joshua pursuing him. He started speeding, and running several red lights. He even caused a bunch of cars to collide with each other. Joshua continued to pursue Danny, equipping his Plasma Rifle in case Danny ever decided to fire upon him. Danny fired an EMP Rocket at Joshua. Joshua conducted an evasive maneuver by rolling to the right to avoid the missile. In retaliation, Joshua fired a couple of shots at the car, aiming specifically for the wheels. The wheels were hit, and the car spiraled out of control, then crashed into a wall. The car exploded on contact with the wall, and Danny, who was on fire, was flung out of the car. Strangely enough, Danny wasn't screaming in pain from the fire. "What the hell, I didn't even shoot the gas tank." Joshua thought to himself, as he landed besides the now enflamed Car and Danny. "..." It turns the Danny that was set on fire in the explosion was a robotic decoy, as it's artificial skin had melted. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplay Category:Canon Roleplay